


Ministrations

by merle_p



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason struggles to survive the first Walker family dinner. Takes place shortly after the season 1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ministrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 2007.

It's the first official Walker family dinner with _both_ McCallister brothers present and Jason is driving, because Kevin is so nervous that he has already downed two margaritas before they even left his apartment.

It's not so much Kevin's state of drunkenness that makes Jason suggest they take his car (he suspects that Kevin, being a Walker, has enough experience with DWI to be able to drive the getaway car after raiding a liquor store), but rather the fact that Kevin has, for the last few hours, continuously tried to come up with good reasons why this dinner, or better: why him having sex with and/or dating Robert McCallister's younger brother is _really_ a bad idea.

Jason takes this as a sign that Kevin is serious about him.

Jason himself feels sufficiently relaxed, though he realizes that his faith might give him an advantage: His faith in God, of course, but even more so his faith in (a) the fact that the McCallisters would make even the Addams Family look like Amish (let alone the Walkers), and (b) that, since he ended up as Kevin's boyfriend despite their disastrous first date and the almost equally disastrous engagement party, they are just _meant to be_ – so a single family dinner certainly won't be able to do any harm.

Halfway through the main course, Jason thinks that he's managed to make a fairly good impression – he has remembered not to ask Sarah about her husband or Tommy about his wife, has successfully tried to steer the conversation away from politics, but has enthusiastically complimented Nora on the dinner (which is, in fact, delicious), and has had a surprisingly interesting conversation with Saul about the relation between monotheism and science.

So it's actually going pretty well, until Paige and Cooper get into a fight that Jason (after a nod of approval from Sarah) ends by promising to take them to the zoo next weekend if they're going to behave now – whereupon Nora gets an almost ecstatic look on her face and asks him, out of the blue, if he's ever thought about having children.

Jason tries not to choke on his lamb and answers, smiling pleasantly, that this actually depends on his partner's opinion about the concept, and that, since his current relationship is still young, the matter has yet to be discussed.

Kevin gives him a relieved smile, and Jason congratulates himself for averting a crisis, but then Sarah quips that, theoretically, Kevin already _has_ a child – partly, sort of –, and Kevin replies, hotly, it's not his child, it's Tommy's, and besides, it could just as well be Justin's.

Robert looks like he feels slightly nauseous, until Saul leans over and whispers "sperm donation" in his ear, reassuring him that no, this is not about some weird family orgy.

In the meanwhile, however, Kitty is talking vividly about how she still can't understand why Tommy is so keen to do that paternity test, and Kevin adds that yes, thank you, Kitty, he totally agrees.

Tommy looks more than slightly pissed and is quick to remind Kevin that this is not what he said when he was determined to find out who _Rebecca's_ father was, and Sarah replies that, considering what Rebecca did to her family, she only wishes that Kevin actually had sent in the hair.

At this point, Jason has a hard time keeping a straight face, and since he doesn't want Sarah to think that he's laughing at her marriage crisis, he excuses himself and flees into the kitchen.

***

He's barely managed to calm down when Kevin follows him, closing the kitchen door behind himself.

"I'm so sorry", Kevin groans, wringing his hands, "they're awful."

He seems seriously upset, so Jason wraps his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Hey", he says, while caressing Kevin's shoulders, "I think they are perfectly nice. They haven't asked me if I prefer to top or bottom, and they've told neither Methodist jokes nor embarrassing tales of your childhood. I think we're doing great."

Kevin laughs quietly, subtly leaning into the touch. "Top or bottom, huh?" he asks. "Is this the kind of question I have to expect at the McCallister dinner table?"

"Well", Jason smirks, "I could always fill them in on those things before you get there."

"I'm sure your brother would like that." Kevin's voice is husky, and his eyes are unbelievingly blue, so Jason tilts his head and kisses him, open mouth and tongue and saliva and all. After a moment of surprise, Kevin responds eagerly, pressing close, and Jason can feel a growing erection against his thigh that is matching his own.

When they're coming up for air, Kevin breaks free of the embrace, taking two steps backwards.

"Now look what you've done", he pouts, and Jason just wants to kiss him again, because pouting Kevin is almost unbearably cute (though he knows better than to admit that aloud).

"What did I do?" he asks innocently, and Kevin snorts and pouts some more.

"You gave me the biggest hard-on I've had in – well – _days_, and there's no way I can go back like _this_. I mean, there are _kids_ in there."

Jason isn't sure where the idea comes from – maybe he's more drunk than he thought (which is unlikely, unless the sparkling water miraculously has turned into wine), or maybe it's this feeling that God is in a generous mood today, or maybe it's just that Kevin always makes him do things that are so very _untypical_ for him – but it doesn't really matter, because he's already pushed Kevin against the kitchen counter and is now slowly stroking him through his trousers.

"Well, looks like we have to take care of it, then."

Kevin groans, obviously torn between arousal and good old-fashioned, simple panic.

"O my god, stop it, right now. That's my _family_ in the dining room, Jason. My fucking family is in the next room, and you're _not_ going to ..." His voice trails off when he realizes that Jason has stopped the stroking and is now fumbling with his fly.

"Oh, no, nonono, Jason, stop, stop, God, and you want to be a good minister? Let me tell you, you're not, you're just plain evil, because this is – fuck."

Jason laughs quietly, feeling lightheaded and dizzy, and of course he knows that this is a bad idea, because it's not only Kevin's family in the next room, but his own brother too, who has, to put it mildly, kind of mixed feelings about gay sex in general and in particular about his brother hooking up with the Nemesis. But he doesn't really bring himself to care, because it's so rare that he gets to see Kevin like this, flushed and unrestrained and completely at his mercy.

He's finally managed to open the pants and shove them down, just a little, so he can slip his hand inside Kevin's boxers and free his member.

Jason is not too proud to admit that he's totally smitten with Kevin's cock – it's thick and heavy and surrounded by unnaturally soft black curls. At the moment, it's so hard that he knows it has to be painful, and the first drops of precome are already wetting the head. Jason wonders briefly if having sex in the immediate proximity of family members is one of Kevin's kinks, and if he should feel weirded out by this – but decides that he doesn't care if these are the results. He gives Kevin a happy smile that is answered by an almost desperate glare, and gets down on his knees.

By now, Kevin is nearly incoherent, fumbling blindly for something on the counter, and Jason is about to ask him what he's looking for when he gets hold of a dish towel and stuffs it into his mouth, biting down on the cloth to muffle any sounds.

It looks like Kevin is sufficiently practiced when it comes to having soundless sex – so maybe Jason was right about that kink. The thought is actually kind of funny, only Jason doesn't feel like laughing, because now, he's face-to-face with Kevin's cock, and all he can concentrate on is how it jerks, striving to meet him halfway.

There's laughter coming from the dining room, and Jason prays that Kevin won't back down now, but from the way he holds onto the kitchen counter, Jason can tell that he's too far gone to care.

Finally, he gives in and takes Kevin into his mouth. It's so good, he could do this for hours, his tongue exploring, tasting, teasing, but he's still coherent enough to realize that this is not the time for sweet and slow, and Kevin is writhing in a way that tells him that he won't last long anyway.

He settles for a quick pace, then sucks hard, tasting more precome, using one hand to tease the balls, and Kevin's fingers tighten in his hair when he comes, gloriously, on Jason's tongue and lips and down his throat.

Jason swallows and licks his lips and then tucks the softening cock back into Kevin's trousers. When he gets on his feet, Kevin has abandoned the abused dish cloth and looks like he's about to pass out.

"Now this is what I call devoted ministration", he mutters, raising a brow.

Jason laughs and kisses him again, and this is when Nora knocks on the door and asks if it's safe to come in.

***

In the end, Kevin suggests they skip dessert and leave early, which Jason is really grateful for – (a), because he gradually starts to realize that he has just _sucked off_ his boyfriend in said boyfriend's _mother's_ kitchen, and that, obviously, the _whole family_ knows exactly what they've been up to, (b), because Robert keeps throwing him dark and disapproving "We'll talk about this later"-looks that Jason will be able to ignore only for so long, and (c) because Kevin might have relieved tension, but Jason has not, and he doesn't really look forward to a night spent fidgeting in his seat.

They ignore the delighted grins of Kevin's siblings, and let Sarah deal with Cooper's question what Uncle Kevin and his friend have done in the kitchen – which causes Saul to suggest smugly that it might be time for another bird-and-bees-talk, whereupon Sarah replies pointedly that in this special case, birds and bees won't be exactly an accurate metaphor, and Nora chides that only reactionaries still need metaphors to explain the facts of life (which causes Robert's frown to deepen).

When they take their leave, Jason is kissed goodbye by several family members and patted on the shoulder by the more restrained ones.

Saul tells Kevin that he expects him for their usual meeting on Tuesday at Ojai Foods, and Kitty calls on him to write Justin and asks if he's free for lunch on Wednesday.

Sarah straightens Kevin's tie and tells him that she'll see him at his office about the divorce the next day, while Tommy nudges his side and asks if he might possibly be up to babysit Elizabeth on Thursday night because they've got an appointment with Julia's therapist (but only if he promises not to show her gay porn).

Nora hands her son some pie in Tupperware to take away, saying that she will call him about that Dylan Thomas movie he agreed to see with her – Jason is welcome to join them, of course, if Kevin still thinks it's inappropriate to have movie dates with his mother – and Paige is hugging both their legs and tells them that she's looking forward to the trip to the zoo.

Jason starts to wonder if he'll get to see anything of Kevin at all the next week and says that much when they're finally sitting in the car. Kevin grins tiredly and tells him to get used to it since this is part of being married to a Walker – and then freezes, since marriage is a word he recently has only used in relation with Sarah (the marriage that is about to be ended), his parents (the marriage that was a lie) or Kitty (the marriage that Kitty will sell her soul for), and certainly not something that has come up between them lately.

Jason pretends not to notice and says lightly that he'll be happy to put up with it, as long as Kevin promises to make it up to him.

And Kevin does, later that night, when they've turned off their cellphones and are eating blueberry pie off of each other's bodies. Jason licks along the pale violet lines the fruits have left on Kevin's milky white skin, and thinks that they could take Kitty to the new Mexican restaurant, that they should rent "Latter days" for Thursday night, that he'll even survive the 90 minutes with Sienna Miller if it makes Nora happy, and that, maybe, next Sunday, after dinner, they can have sex in the narrow bed in Kevin's old room on the first floor of his parents' house.


End file.
